Les yeux du loup, le sourire du cafard
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Elle sourit. Il a un regard de loup effrayé, sauvage et méfiant, et elle elle sourit comme un cafard ivre.


Je ne sais pas d'où m'est venue cette idée. Mais bon. J'ai commencé il y a quelques mois, puis totalement zappé, et j'ai rajouté une fin ce matin, donc voilà.

Histoire un peu trash, vous êtes avertis.

La drogue, c'est mal.

Bonne lecture !

 _ **Les yeux du loup, le sourire du cafard**_

Il lui plaît.

Il est plutôt adorable, un peu plus jeune qu'elle. Deux, trois ans peut-être. Il a un sourire sur les lèves, mais quelque chose dans ses yeux est incertain, comme s'il hésitait, et c'est cela, précisément, qui plaît à Larxène. Alors elle sourit elle aussi, elle laisse faire. Il se mord les lèvres et le cache en sirotant son gin tonic. Elle le voit bien, qu'il est gêné, vraiment, à la manière dont il regarde son verre. Pas son verre à lui, non. Son verre à elle. Il a un regard de loup effrayé, sauvage et méfiant. Elle boit. Elle boit.

Elle sourit.

Elle passe une main sur son cou, elle transpire beaucoup. Heureusement, elle se dit, il fait sombre. Elle devine ses cheveux qui se collent à son front, à sa nuque. Elle serre les jambes, pour un peu le cuir glisserait sur sa peau.

Toujours, elle sourit, vous voyez ?

« Vanitas, c'est ça ? »

Il hoche la tête. Décidé.

« J'ai chaud. »

.

Ils sont dans la rue. Elle a la tête qui tourne, et puis elle a envie, incroyablement envie. Brusquement, comme s'il avait peur de renoncer, il attrape son cou et l'entraîne dans un baiser. Elle ricane entre ses dents, elle sent son corps un peu gourd. Larxène voit les yeux jaunes qui papillonnent – ce n'était pas la lumière du bar, alors, ils sont vraiment jaunes – et se demande qui, de lui ou d'elle, est plus grand. Ça la fait ricaner plus fort, et comme sa tête tourne elle décide de se laisser conduire, un peu. La bouche de l'autre dégringole sur sa gorge, elle sent qu'il bande déjà.

Elle rit, elle attrape la main qui découvre sa peau, et elle se recule un peu, pour le plaisir, juste, de voir la peur dans ses yeux. Il la regarde d'un air presque sidéré, étrange et moite, puis revient son cou, mais elle n'en peut plus, elle a beaucoup, beaucoup trop chaud pour ça. Elle le plaque contre un mur et en poussant son ventre contre l'autre elle l'entend soupirer. Elle remonte sa jambe le long de ses hanches, pour avoir cela. Le contact, à travers le tissus, simple et universel de deux sexes. Il grogne, rejette la tête en arrière.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as donné, dis ? »

Il écarquille les yeux, il va pour la regarder mais elle lui tire les cheveux. Peut-être, oui peut-être il pourrait la repousser si seulement la chaleur dans son bas-ventre n'avalait pas tout le reste de lui.

« Tu croyais que j'avais rien vu ? »

Il a l'air de se débattre avec sa conscience, elle, Larxène, elle sourit toujours. Elle appuie plus fort son sexe, et laisse échapper un râle. Puis un rire.

« En vrai, c'est pas si mal. Je me sens juste un peu floue. Et j'ai envie, fort. Dis, demain, je me souviendrai ? »

Elle glisse ses mains entre leurs deux sexes. Il ne bouge presque plus, il n'ose plus rien. Elle attrape son sexe, et elle serre. Ça fait du bien, mais pas que.

« Eh bah alors, on est perdu ? T'es puceau ou quoi ? »

Il ne dit rien, il fond contre le mur, sous ses mains. Elle fait tomber son pantalon sur ses jambes, et remonte un peu plus sa jupe.

« Je te dis que j'ai envie, tu assumes ou tu assumes pas ? »

Il a encore plus peur que tout à l'heure, il est terrifié. Larxène est terrifiante, il faut dire, et puis cette substance nouvelle dans son sang lui fait perdre le peu de contrôle qu'elle a d'ordinaire. Qui en a quelque chose à foutre ? Elle tient sa queue, fort et dur et vite, et il enfouit la tête dans son cou, mord. Elle rit de son rire de cafard, parasite fugace, elle rit, il jouit.

« Quoi ? C'est déjà fini ? Décevant. »

Elle s'éloigne un peu et le plante là, pantelant et vide, il grogne, se saisit de son poignet sans pour autant décoller du mur. Il ne prononce pas un mot, sa voix sortirait de toute façon étranglée, faible. Mais dans ses yeux, Larxène lit sans problème que c'est pas encore fini et elle se jette sur lui, le prédateur est devenu la proie, il se rend compte de sa connerie quand elle s'empale sur lui, plaquant ses mains contre le mur. Il bouge à peine, c'est elle qui fait tout le travail et c'est à peine du sexe tellement on dirait simplement qu'elle se masturbe, qu'elle se sert de lui come d'un sex toy, il est perdu le pauvre.

Il est à nouveau tendu comme un string neuf, elle est humide comme la gueule d'un serpent, l'action est rapide, à moitié consentie des deux côtés et presque aussi rapidement que ça a commencé ça s'arrête dans le cri de Larxène, dont les yeux se révulsent, dont la bouche forme un sourire dément. Elle se retire.

« Eh ban mon mignon, c'était pas si mal, au final, mais y a encore quelques progrès à faire. »

Elle appose son sourire sur les lèvres mordues de Vanitas, ça ressemble à peine à un baiser. Pour la forme, elle tire les cheveux noirs en arrière jusqu'à ce que le crâne cogne violemment contre le mur.

« Ça s'fait pas de droguer les nanas. Mais c'était marrant, alors pour cette fois j'te couperai pas la queue. Fais gaffe à toi, mon chou, on sait jamais sur qui on peut tomber. »

Elle s'éloigne pour de bon, et il tombe par terre, ses jambes ne le portent plus. Il a eu la frousse de sa vie. Il a du mal à comprendre ce qui vient de se passer. Est-ce qu'il s'est fait violer, ou était-ce autre chose ? Quoi, alors ? Tout es flou et un instant il se demande s'il n'a pas versé de la drogue dans son verre aussi. Quoi qu'il en soit, il aura quelques mots à dire à son dealer. Il soupire, porte la main à l'arrière de son crâne, douloureux. La seule chose dont il soit certain, c'est que ce sourire restera dans sa tête pour les siècles des siècles.

.

.

Eh bien …

Euh, voilà ? Bref. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé.


End file.
